


古典制約

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Reflex action
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: ✎露迷爾狂亂戰事件前。✎夢梗短篇，一篇完✎總覺得男師女師都適用
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 2





	古典制約

短劍緊貼著他的臉側，僅需要稍微動作一下就能在臉頰上留道血痕。

帝彌托利‧亞歷山大‧布雷達德被這出乎意料的發展震懾，一臉不能反應過來發生什麼事那樣睜大了雙眼。  
要比力氣，他可是從來都沒想過會輸，更何況是面對這節一開始就臉色不是很好的老師。  
但貝雷特還是只用一個呼吸長度的時間，以最小的消耗對換了雙方的位置，並且毫無破綻地箝制住來者的動作。

鳧綠混著沉藍，那是他的老師垂落在帝彌托利額頭上的瀏海色彩，輕輕擦過皮膚餘留的騷動感讓帝彌托利產生幾乎動搖的錯覺。眼前這雙暗青色的瞳孔還未抓到焦點，所以說、剛才老師的動作都是靠無意識進行的身體反應。

「——不愧是老師。」  
肺腑之言就這樣被欽佩的情緒出賣，意識到時已經出聲。

在可以感受到彼此呼吸的距離，帝彌托利親眼見識了人的瞳孔從夢中醒來的過程中是怎樣變化。  
比法嘉斯冬日破曉還要迅速，卻又比冬夜還漫長。塵封的靈魂像是要慢慢從那暗色的部分透出，將青透成了濃藍再轉化為偏灰的丁寧色。  
帝彌托利原本因為詫異而瘋狂跳著的心跳，似乎就要伴隨著呼吸停止。

這輩子大概也沒有今天這樣近距離觀察誰的機會了，帝彌托利如此心想的同時，貝雷特則是鬆開了對帝彌托利的壓制，對釘在床板上短劍稍微用了點手段才拔起。收進劍鞘前還查看了一下劍刃的部分，沒有太多鈍化、還不用急著保養。  
然後，貝雷特終於想起了什麼。  
「換作其他老師應該不會這樣⋯⋯大概？」  
帝彌托利花了一點時間才意識到貝雷特話語應對標的，隨後又被那個充滿不確定的補充直擊了笑點。素來耿直的少年像是被打開了不該被觸碰的開關，從床上坐起時完全止不住笑聲。

「我想應該是的。」  
向來誠實的青獅子級長認真回應後忍不住又笑了起來，換得貝雷特一個無奈的神情。  
「沒傷著吧？」  
貝雷特看著坐在床沿的帝彌托利，手指勾起對方的下巴，認真確認起那張堪稱青獅子學級招牌的臉有沒有因為這場意外而碰傷。  
仿若檢修武器的嚴肅神態，用的卻是宛若青獅子學級情聖希爾凡才會用的手法，這樣過於違和的冷暖衝突很難有誰招架得住。  
「認真說起來，我覺得有點害羞。」  
雖然剛才體驗過更近距離的接觸，但反而是這種時候感到羞赧的帝彌托利別開眼。  
「我只是確認一下會不會被杜篤拆掉，不用緊張。還是需要我送你去找瑪努艾拉看看？」  
「需要去找瑪努艾拉老師的是老師吧⋯⋯」

貝雷特查看帝彌托利臉蛋的動作，那一刻像是被施展闇魔法那樣定住了。  
收回勾著下巴的手，認真地思考起來關於學生剛才的發言。  
「⋯⋯不會又有任務了？」

「不，我是說⋯⋯老師您的臉色很差。身體不舒服嗎？」  
而這樣的問候卻換得貝雷特更加疑惑的反應。  
「是這樣嗎？」  
比起隱瞞身體狀況，更接近於對身體不適這樣的事情毫無自覺。  
貝雷特曾說過的很少受傷、很少生病⋯⋯若是建立在這樣的性質上，估計多數時候都是沒有察覺。  
「老師對自己的事意外地不上心呢。」  
「是這樣嗎？」  
「在我看來就是這樣。」

因為無法分辨有無敵意，因爲沒有意識到身處在安全的場所，所以才會下意識做出那樣的反應。  
身體知道狀況不對，但心沒有接收到。不能有意識地注意到身體狀況的話，只能有身邊人來注意提醒了。  
「可我沒覺得⋯⋯」  
「就是這樣才不行。」

眼前的貝雷特像是想到什麼那樣，笑了起來。  
「立場換了呢，感覺像你跟杜篤同學。」  
「老師！」  
也許在貝雷特眼裡是那樣吧，但一時無法反駁的帝彌托利還是覺得這之間存在著決定性的差異。  
「對不起。不是說你不好⋯⋯但還是謝謝了。」  
「請好好保重，還有很多需要跟老師學習的地方呢。」

「啊啊，我會的。」  
一見到貝雷特的笑容，帝彌托利的心跳就又漏跳了一拍。  
「帝彌托利同學臉很紅呢，需要去⋯⋯」  
「不用，不是老師想的那樣。」  
「帝彌托利也要好好保重。」  
「就說不是那樣了！」

房間裡滿是貝雷特的笑聲。

**Author's Note:**

> 夢到了老師累倒在床邊被帝彌發現，掙扎了許久才終於決定把老師抬上床就貝老師反壓的梗。  
> 醒來覺得好棒但細想又記不起夢到什麼好棒，趁著終於想起來敲點東西紀錄一下。  
> 結果花最多時間的是決定老師性別，通吃的我竟在這種地方遇上難關！


End file.
